The Martian Chronicles: Book One - The Fight for Marvin
by LadyManga2002
Summary: In the year 2025 A.D., Meiko Ikeda stumbles upon the old DeLorean time machine and accidentally travels to the time when Marvin the Martian was born. She then discovers that someone is attempting to erase every Looney Tune that was ever created. With her best friend, Yuki Saito, and a group of whacky frenemies, she races against time to save someone who absolutely hates her guts.
1. Prologue: Meiko

The Moon, 2025 A.D.

Marvin scanned his surroundings before he swiftly planted the Martian flag onto the ground, officially claiming the Moon as Martian territory. By doing so, Marvin would freely observe, or destroy, any neighboring space apparatus.

And that especially included the Earth itself.

Marvin had held a dangerous grudge against the Earth and its life forms ever since he became a astronomer five years ago, when he was only sixteen years old. Since then, he had attempted to find the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator, a mostly unknown alloy that could annihilate entire planets, every possible way he could. He had studied the alloy so much that it equaled almost two millennia of observation time in normal terms.

But he hated the Earth; so much that he grew into insomnia. But he was also certain that he had found the Modulator now. His ship scanner had detected the element somewhere near the Moon; maybe even in the Earth's brown, annoying dirt. His dog, K-9, stood by him so that he could also witness the probable discovery of the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator, which could be an award-winning discovery if Marvin would expose the information to the Queen of Mars, Tyr'anhee.

"As of now, it is certainly guaranteed that I am going to discover the lludium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator after all." Marvin said to his canine comrade as he focused on the things he was seeing through his gigantic telescope. Earth was going through its usual agenda of slowly decaying, due to the Earthlings and their power-hungry, controlling natures.

But something was odd. Marvin zoomed in on a girl. She was riding her scarlet colored bicycle around a road that seemed empty, listening to her MP3 player by means of black ear buds connected to a wire of the same color. In her shoulder bag, something was glowing bright green. The girl didn't notice the glow, which was evident, because she kept going to her destination, wherever that was. Marvin was curious about what was in the bag, and eventually decided to travel to the abomination of a planet.

"Just wait, Earth," Marvin said as he stepped into his spaceship, with K-9 following him. "because you are about to face a Earth-shattering kaboom!"


	2. Chapter One: 80 Miles

Author's Note: I know I have failed to give you one in the prologue, but there is still some things I must tell you. One, this fanfic is a multi-crossover. There will be crossovers of Astro Boy, Mega Man, Back to the Future, RoboCop, Terminator, Soul Calibur, Vocaloid/ Utauloid, Yandere Simulator, The Iron Giant, Animaniacs, Undertale, Brave, Tiny Toon Adventures, Baby Looney Tunes, Duck Dodgers, and Five Nights at Freddy's along with Looney Tunes and Big Hero 6. Two, this book is partially based on the storyline of Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal. Three, some of the Duck Dodgers characters are going to be in the same point in the timeline as the average Looney Tunes characters. And four, some terms that are in Japanese will appear in this fanfiction series. I will tell you what the word or phrase means in the end of each chapter.

* * *

Earth, November, 2025 A.D., 4:00 p.m.

In the front yard of Austin Orderly High School, Meiko Ikeda was walking to her bicycle, thinking about the huge pile of homework that she has to work on over the evening. The yard outside the campus was decorated with autumn leaves that fell from the tall, old oak trees that grew there; it was a very beautiful display of nature, even though nature was almost as dead as Meiko's calm, gentle grandmother, Atsuko Ikeda, at this point in Earth's limited history.

Meiko went onto her bicycle and zoomed towards her home, which was near the city of Houston. The sun had started setting by the time she stopped her bicycle by her house. Everything about the home was normal, except there was a car on the driveway. It was a grey DeLorean with some weird mechanical apparatus at the back. Her father, Mr. Ando Ikeda, was standing by it, waiting for her to come home.

"Hey Meiko!" her dad said to her with a smile on his face. "I've bought this awesome new car for you!"

Wait, a new vehicle?! She was more comfortable riding a bike, and driving a car, to her, would be considered lazier; she likes exercise, which comes easily on her bicycle.

"But what _type_ is it?" Meiko asked, weirded out by the strangeness of the car.

"It used to be an awesome time machine created by the Doc himself!" Mr. Ikeda explained. "It's said that if you go eighty miles per hour or more on this thing, you can travel to the time you selected on the controls. Just make sure you don't do that, and you'll be fine, Sweetie."

That explanation made her _way_ more curious about the wheeled vehicle than she did when she first saw it. What if it _really_ was the famous time traveling DeLorean that Marty McFly drove in the eighties. Meiko wanted to find out. But not right now, due to her aforementioned homework pile.

"Okay, I'm glad!" Meiko joyously stated. "See you when I'm done with my homework!"

After they came into the house, they greeted Meiko's mother, Mrs. Minami Ikeda, and her little sister, Hinata Ikeda. Shortly after that, she walked inside her room and started on her homework. It took a long three hours for her to finish it; by that time, she ate dinner with her family and meditated for half an hour before she called her best friend, Yuki Saito, on her cell phone.

"Hey, Yuki," Meiko greeted her and asked. "Could you experiment with my new car with me?"

"Why?" Yuki asked sleepily.

"My dad bought this awesome new DeLorean for me; it can time travel!"

"Are you sure about that, Meiko?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure!"

* * *

When Yuki rode her green bike to the Ikeda household, they greeted each other and got into the DeLorean, with Meiko in the driver's seat and Yuki at her side. They gasped in awe as they looked at the various controls within the vehicle. There were buttons, switches, and small screens everywhere at the front of the car's interior beside the driver's wheel.

"Look at all these buttons!" Yuki said, stating the obvious. "They're _subarashi_ , just like the real one, I guess!"

Then suddenly, she pressed on several of them, making the screens have numbers appear on them.

"Wow..." she then said, gasping once again. She then, without a single thought about it, entered the date on the controls; she was determined to find out if the DeLorean was the real thing or not.

But Meiko wasn't suspicious about Yuki's behavior; she was also resolute in her plans. Like her best friend, she was curious about almost anything. Especially about the strange and wonderful things within existence, such as the probability of the car they are currently inside being a very amazing time machine.

And that was evident when she pushed on the gas faster than a cheetah. The DeLorean backed out of the driveway, turned to the right, and sped out onto the road, the mileage easily going up to over seventy in mere minutes. But when they finally passed eighty, the craziest thing happened to them.

* * *

Japanese Words & Terms in this Chapter:

 **Subarashi:** marvelous


	3. Chapter Two: Oh, Great

Earth, November, ? A.D., 10:00 p.m.

There was a sudden, loud crash that sent the "new" vehicle flying straight for... a cliff? The pure force of the DeLorean hurling towards solid ground jolted the two teenagers backward, toward the backseat. They crashed once again. But this time, they had actually smashed themselves into a large bush that was growing on one side of the dry, rocky crag, sending Meiko and Yuki into an awkward bouncing state, whacking on the roof and falling back into their seats. Relieved to be alive after that little incident of time travel, they both looked out of the windshield, only to see dark, green leaves; they were stuck within the bush.

"Dang it, we're stuck!" Yuki exclaimed frustratingly, attempting to open the door that was the nearest to her. Meiko scanned the area around them, attempting to find a way to escape the metal and plastic prison known as the DeLorean and explore the vast and exciting world of Earth's powerful past. And then she noticed a certain spot with a significantly lower presence of foliage than the rest, and started to wham the door by her side until it could open up enough that they would exit their current obstacle. They dropped themselves out of the DeLorean and looked around at the scenery before them. A dark, chilly night was set over a huge, dry patch of desert. There were barely any plant life in the place they got themselves into, with rocks and sandy dirt encompassing most of the ground in the area.

"Where _are_ we?" Yuki asked her friend as they walked behind the automobile.

"We're definitely still in Texas," Meiko answered. After she did, a blinding light appeared above them and, as they glanced up, they were suddenly in a completely different place than they were a couple of seconds ago. It was a red and metallic spaceship with numerous green and purple bird things walking around. They saw the two humans and started going toward with a menacing gait.

"Well, uuhhh, we're not, now." Meiko said, about to set off running when a short, non-avian figure came in the middle of the odd mob and stopped them with only a single command.

He stepped in front of them and asked very coldly, "What are these two _Earthlings_ doing here?"

Yuki cleared her throat before a _duck -_ yes, a _duck_ \- ran and shrieked, "Spphh - they're pphriends, you!"

All Meiko could think about this scene was, _What the hell?_


End file.
